


Pampered as a Prince

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [179]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's sickening really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm dying to see Jensen or Dean being pampered. I prefer adult characters, like in which J/D is hurt physically or psychologically, and the others try their best to make him warm, fuzzy and happy! Vulnerability, protective partners and bottom dean/Jensen sex are bonus! Anyway, up to you how far this goes, and who is the partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampered as a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> this was ridiculously fluffy. the plot is basically fluff. is that a thing? fluff without plot?

**Prompt** : I'm dying to see Jensen or Dean being pampered. I prefer adult characters, like in which J/D is hurt physically or psychologically, and the others try their best to make him warm, fuzzy and happy! Vulnerability, protective partners and bottom dean/Jensen sex are bonus! Anyway, up to you how far this goes, and who is the partner. 

 

Jensen was exhausted. They’d be filming for several 16 hour days straight, and Dean had been going through a rough time, so Jensen had to be in a bad headspace for about a week. He just wanted to curl up in a bed with his boyfriend and relax. He didn’t want to worry about anything but sleeping and eating. He felt himself tearing up at the smallest things and struggling to get out of Dean’s headspace. He collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV, but could hardly tell what was playing. He was too tired to do anything but sink into the squishy cushions.

Jared poked his head around the corner. “Hi, baby.”

Jensen yawned. “Hi. What’s up?”

Jared came into the room holding two cups. “Hot chocolate with marshmallows,” He said, shoving one mug into Jensen’s hands. Normally he didn’t like the sweet drink, but right now something warm and yummy sounded delicious. It was real hot chocolate, not some instant stuff that just goes in the microwave. The marshmallows were partially melted and dissolved on his tongue. Jensen hummed happily as he drank his hot chocolate and felt Jared snuggle up against him. Jared pulled a blanket around them both and draped an arm around Jensen to pull him closer. “Rough week, huh?”

Jensen nuzzled into Jared’s neck. “I just feel so drained. I just want to nap for several hours, Jared.”

“We will. We have a whole two days off and we’ll spend the whole time in bed. I’ll cook us some nice meals and we’ll cuddle with a movie.” Jared’s hand went to Jensen’s hair and massaged his head lightly. It felt like heaven and Jensen felt his eyes drooping. “Finish your hot chocolate,” Jared encouraged. “And then we can go up to bed and I’ll snuggle you all night.”

Jensen didn’t even have the energy to pretend like he didn’t want to cuddle. Jared’s strong arms wrapped around him sounded lovely, especially with their heartbeats beating in the same rhythm. They would sleep in and maybe take the dogs for a walk in the park, and bring a picnic basket with food and treats for the dogs.

The two of them finished the soothing cocoa and then Jared scooped Jensen up into his arms. “I don’t need to be carried,” Jensen protested weakly.

“Shh,” Jared said. “Let me take care of you, Jensen. Just for one night let me baby you. You’ve worked so hard. You’re such a good actor and an inspiration, and I love you. You make me better and make me work harder. Now I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

He placed Jensen lightly on the bed. “I want to make love to you, nice and sweetly. Does that sound good?”

An orgasm sounded really relaxing right then. “Yes please.”

Jared peeled off his clothes slowly and then pushed a naked Jensen onto his stomach. “Just a minute, baby.” He reached for something and then Jensen felt oil being drizzled on his back. Jared’s huge hands rubbed it in lightly and pressed down with a perfect amount of pressure, giving Jensen the best massage he’d ever had. Jared rubbed out the sore back and neck muscles until Jensen was practically melting into the bed, and then drizzled some more oil down Jensen’s crack. He pressed one finger in at a time, pressing against his prostate and opening him up carefully. He rolled Jensen onto his back so their eyes were locked and then lined his dick up. “Ready, baby?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, fuck me, Jay!”

Jared eagerly pressed himself inside and then started to pump his hips lazily. He quickly nailed Jensen’s prostate but kept his thrusts deep and paced. Jensen’s cock sprung to life quickly and Jared’s fingers went up to play with Jensen’s nipples. The two lovers were both filled with so much devotion and happiness, and Jensen could feel the stress of the past week melting off his body.

Jared made sure that each of his thrusts was hitting Jensen’s pleasure spot and his fingers used the right amount of pressure on Jensen’s nipples. He dropped one hand to stroke his boyfriend’s cock, rolling his balls in his hand and then tracing up his dick to massage the sensitive head. Jensen’s eyes rolled and he let out little moans as Jared’s fingers and dick played on every one of Jensen’s pleasure centers. Jared knew just how to kiss Jensen’s neck and stroke his cock with a twist to bring his boyfriend to an explosive orgasm, and soon Jensen gargled and humped Jared’s hand rapidly. “I’m gonna—fuck, Jay, I’m gonna come!”

“Come,” Jared encouraged. “Come on, baby, let go. Let me take care of you!”

Jensen groaned and spasmed, and then come spurted out of his cock and onto his chest. Jared fucked him one last time and then his come filled Jensen’s ass. Jensen sank into the bed, exhausted, but Jared went to the bathroom on weak legs and brought back a warm washcloth. He gently cleaned Jensen’s chest and ass, making sure no come would dry uncomfortably. When Jensen was clean, Jared spooned up behind him and tucked the sheets around their naked bodies. “I love you so much,” Jared said. “I want to make you feel so loved and so happy every day for the rest of my life.”

Jensen snuggled back into his embrace and settled into sleep with a content smile. “You already do, Jay. You already do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many prompts, guys, and i really haven't been able to write for myself in a long time, so i'm going to finish up the prompts on my list but not accept any more for the time being! once i feel more caught up i'll start accepting prompts again :)


End file.
